227 Volts adapters for track lighting systems are typically designed specifically for 277 Volts tracks. Similarly, 120 Volts adapters are typically designed for 120 Volts tracks. The 120 Volts adapters are designed with features, called rejection tabs, which prevent the 120 Volts luminaire from being energized on a 277 Volts track system.
This safety feature requires, however, that a track adapter be designed for each of 120 Volts and 277 Volts track lighting systems. In addition to the track adapter, the luminaire fixtures must also be designed for each of the 120 Volts and 277 Volts track assemblies. These factors both complicate product lines, manufacturing and increase costs.
It would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies and utilize a single track head adapter which may be utilized with luminaires with both 120 Volts and 277 Volts track assemblies. It would also be desirable to provide a track head adapter to utilize with prior art 120 Volts track assemblies but wherein the track system does not allow a prior art 120 Volts track head adapter to be energized on a 277 Volts track system.